The Cult Leader
The Cult Leader was the tertiary antagonist of Season 7 of The Last Jedi. She was the birth mother of the Daughters of Ernie, as well as the leader of the all-female Cult of Ernie and lived to serve her god Ernie. Biography Training her daughters The Cult Leader first appears in the first episode of season seven where she shows up during a ceremony being conducted by the Cult of Ernie, an all-female cult of devout worshipers of Ernie the Giant Chicken. There, she gave birth to seven girls and put them through years of hard and intense training to make them into strong ninja assassins who will hopefully track down and kill Chris Griffin, Ernie's long-time enemy and the final Jedi known to man and alien alike. After putting them though years of brutal and inhumane training she gives them all white masks and sends them off into the world to kill Chris Griffin. Haunting Lara's memory In "Another Innocent", Lara has a dream about her mother while unconscious, once again commanding her to kill Chris. Later, before she can finish off an exhausted Chris, Lara remembers the time her mother squished a ladybug for "distracting" her from a sparring session. In "Seeing the Light", Lara has a hallucination about her mother contacting her by transforming her face onto the moon. She orders Lara to kill Chris in his sleep, but she refuses, informing her mother that Chrsi saved her life and she only wants to know the truth. Shocked, the Cult Leader scolds her and promptly tells Lara that she has failed her and that Ernie will punish her for her sins. In "Hope", Lara has a flashback remembering where the Cult Leader stood with her young daughters over a pit over burning hot Sith magic. She claimed that Ernie thrives on darkness as it fills him with unlimited power. Therefore, they also must become one with the darkness. One by one, she pushed her young children into the burning hot magic, painfully burning it into their skin. Fighting her daughter and apperant death In "The Return of the Jedi", after Lara joins Chris Grffin on his quest, the Cult Leader manages to track down Chris inside a dark cave. She sneaks past Chris' allies who were busy fighting off Clone Equines and makes her way to the Jedi while he's distracted with meditating in order to recover his lost lightsaber. Lara spots her mother and follows her into the cave, but the Cult Leader manages to find Chris and fire a barrage of arrows at the Jedi, only to be thwarted by Lara. Enraged, the Cult Leader battles her final child, accusing her of betraying her deceased sisters by letting the Jedi live. But Lara called out her mother on this, claiming that she's the one responsible for what happened feeding them hateful lies about Chris Griffin, never giving them any fate/choice, and sending them out on what basically amounted to a suicide mission. After a fierce fight, the Cult Leader eventually overpowered Lara until Lara managed to lure her mother to the edge of a cliff and kick her off the ledge, leaving her mother dangling. Realizing her own mother is facing death, Lara an addled Lara offers to help her mother, who is seen torn between choosing life or death. However, unable to let go of her hate and refusing to accept help from a Jedi sympathizer, the Cult Leader refused Lara's help and proceeds to fall to her apparent death into the darkness. Return and finding Ernie However, the Cult Leader managed to survive the fall, albeit brutally injured. As she laid in pain, a shuttle crashed near her and out stumbled Sideshow Bob, Ernie's third-in-command. As he repaired the shuttle, he noticed her laying on the ground. Taken away by her beauty, he offered her his assistance by saying he would take her to the Death Star for medical treatment. The Cult Leader recognized Sideshow Bob as one of Ernie's top henchmen and accepted his offer, seeing it as an opportunity to see Ernie again. After he had finished repairing the shuttle, Sideshow Bob and the Cult Leader hopped in the shuttle and flew off to the Death Star to find Ernie. After landing on the Death Star, Sideshow Bob attempted to take the Cult Leader to the medical bay, but she insisted on seeing Ernie. Sideshow Bob decided to take her to the Emperor's Throne Room via elevator, attempting to flirt with her while they were inside. Once they got there, they approached Ernie's throne where Ernie demanded to know what Sideshow Bob wanted and who the Cult Leader was. Sideshow Bob reported that they nearly captured the Jedi and his friends, but failed. Ernie became enraged, preparing to kill Sideshow Bob for his failure, until he noticed the Cult Leader bowing before Ernie and praising him. Ernie stated that he recognized her and wanted to know who she was. Still praising him, she stated that she had seven daughters in Ernie's name who failed to kill the Jedi, and that they must work together to punish her final daughter for her sins. Ernie was confused at first, as he remembered not having daughters before, or conceiving with anyone to have some. Wondering what she was talking about, Ernie remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Ernie, providing them with some of his semen as a gift for building him a giant statue. At that moment, he has a Force Vision that shows her the Cult Leader inseminated herself and gave birth to the Daughters of Ernie, making them his biological daughters. With this new information, Ernie reveals himself to Chris and his team, followed by Sideshow Bob, the Cult Leader, and a group of bounty hunters. Lara is suprised that her mother is still alive, and the Cult Leader states that she survived due to her will to serve Ernie, and that he has arrived to punish her for her sins. Ernie claims he is aware that Chris lost his lightsaber, having learned the information from Sideshow Bob. When Chris reveals the opposite, Ernie berates Sideshow Bob in frustration, but doesn't kill him due to having a back-up plan. Chris attacks Ernie once again, only for his blade to be blocked...by Lara, who seems just as stunned as him. Using his essence inside Lara, Ernie is able to control her body like a puppet, forcing her to fight against Chris. Chris' friends attempted to assist Chris, but the bounty hunters attacked and fought them off. Chris pleads with Lara to resist, but she is unable to do so. Unhappy with the way the battle is playing out, Ernie tells Lara she needs to "bring out her best" (i.e., himself) and pours more of his power into her body, causing the dormant essence to transform her into a demonic, bird-like version of herself. Initially outclassed by the transformed Lara's new abilities, Chris manages to cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Lara begs Chris to kill her and stop Ernie, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down. The Cult Leader orders Lara to finish Chris off, but Ernie halts her, claiming he cannot be killed yet. Ernie then joyfully claimed the Jedi's lightsaber as he and his team stood in victory over Chris. Final Fight with Chris and death After Chris was taken prisioner by the Chicken Empire, The Cult Leader, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, the bounty hunters and the now corrupted Lara boarded the Death Star to broadcast their victory to the universe. Hearing Chris beg Lara to fight back against Ernie's power, the Cult Leader told Lara to resist the Jedi's lies and that he was manipulating her to betray her father. Ernie then prepared to kill Chris but becomes confused on how to actually kill his life-long nemesis. Ernie then called a timeout as he contemplated the method on how to end Chris. After some time, the Cult Leader approached Ernie and stated she believed that she was worthy to rule the galaxy alongside him (and possibly even become his empress). Ernie thought it out before stating that he would consider it only if Chris was successfully destroyed before sending her on her way. After a few hours, Ernie finally decides that Lara should be the one to end Chris, giving her his lightsaber and commanding her to kill Chris. Chris once again told Lara she is not evil and that she has the strength and power to fight off Ernie's grasp over her, causing the Cult Leader to demand Lara finally kill the Jedi and honor Ernie's will. As Lara is about to stab Chris, the Jedi's allies show up and begin an all-out assault on the Death Star. Seizing his chance, Chris escapes and makes a run for his sword, only to be stopped and attacked by Lara. Watching their fight, the Cult Leader constantly shouts at Lara to ignore Chris' efforts to stop Lara from fully embracing her dark side. Taking the rebel assault seriously, Ernie uses his Dark Side powers to unleash a monstrous Force Storm outside the Death Star, killing all of the rebels battling outside the Death Star. At the same time, Chris still refused to fight Lara, however, and dropped his lightsaber allowing Lara to secure an easy victory over him. Lara began to savagely beat Chris. Before she could deal the final blow, Chris promised Lara he would be with her "till the end of the line"; a promise Lara gave him as she and Chris watched the giraffes on Bespin. This caused Lara to realize what he was doing to his long-time friend, causing her to finally breaks free of Ernie's control. Ernie then confronts Lara, who declares that Ernie isn't her father. Lara then discovers that she still has Ernie's powers, and begins battling him, but is quickly wounded and then tortured by Ernie. As Ernie ceased the Force Lightning, the Cult Leader looked at Lara with absolute contempt and declared that Ernie was finally punishing her for her disrespect and betraying his order. However, the torture was cut short when the rebels burst through the throne room door and fired a hail of blaster bolts at Ernie. Ernie stopped the bolts mid-air and sent them back at the opposing forces. Chris then used Force Repulse to break himself and Lara free of Ernie's telekinesis. Ernie was sent flying into his chair as Chris grabbed his lightsaber and stood with the rebels, Lara by his side. Ernie got back up and cackled, swearing that his guards would make the rebels pay for harming them. As the Cult Leader, the assassins, and Sideshow Bob stood alongside Ernie, he then pressed a button on his chair, as hoards of his royal guards entered the room. As Ernie exited the room, the Cult Leader, Sideshow Bob, the bounty hunters and the royal guards clashed with Chris' allies. The Cult Leader and Lara met in the chaotic throne room, having a conversation amidst the chaos. She once again berates Lara for failing Ernie and his order. Lara begs her mother to see the true nature of Ernie and redeem herself. Blinded by fury and vengeance, the Cult Leader coldly states if Lara won't submit to Ernie's will, she will die along with the Jedi. The Cult Leader then removes her black robe and brandishes a darksaber she gained from Sideshow Bob. Using a darksaber from a fallen royal guard, Lara and her mother engage in a brutal fight. During the brawl, Lara's mother scolds her for betraying her family and joining Chris, who killed her own sisters. Lara asserts that she and her sisters' fates were already sealed, being raised as nothing more than living weapons. The Cult Leader managed to brutally kick Lara in face, knocking her daughter to the floor. The Cult Leader declared that Chris and his allies must die at any cost before attempting to kill a distracted Quagmire. Before the Cult Leader can finish Quagmire, Lara recovers and throws her darksaber at her mother, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death into the Death Star's reactor. Shortly after her death, Chris had managed to travel to the past and kill Ernie before the Sith Lord could rise to power. Due to this, it can be presumed that the Cult of Ernie would never came into existence. It is unknown how Ernie's destruction in the past affected the Cult Leader and her fellow cultists' existence. Personality The Cult Leader had the personality of a typical, psychotic, fanatical cult leader, believing that the service of her master was the most important thing in the world. At some point, she acquired a magical "darkness" made out of Sith alchemy and pushed all her daughters into it so that they may become one with the darkness of Ernie to receive supernatural abilities. The Cult Leader is rather mysterious, as it is currently unknown how she came to be so devoted to Ernie, her past and the reasons her worldview is so distorted. It was later revealed that she drank from a ceremonial goblet that contained a portion of Ernie's semen when he once appeared to the cult, allowing her to conceive septuplets of human-chicken hybrid. She was single-minded in her devotion, lacked any semblance of sympathy, seemed to be aristocratic, and possesses great self control. Immediately after giving birth, she is helped into her robe and proceeds like nothing happened. Whereas most women would be too sick and exhausted to even sit up, she is capable of walking around and giving orders. She did not have any regard for life, as demonstrated by not caring about the deaths of any of her daughters or the other cult members. She crushed a ladybug in front of Lara in order to demonstrate her view that life didn't matter. She repeatedly told her daughters that all that is good came from Ernie, and that Chris was the reason that the world has problems. She had no real affection to her children and treated them like disposable soldiers rather than actual children. The only sign of love and affection she ever showed was to her god, Ernie. She is also somewhat power hungry, as she wished to rule as empress of the galaxy by Ernie's side. The Cult Leader was more unfeeling than cruel. Her actions always had a purpose, and were never done for any sort of sadistic enjoyment. She didn't appear to love her daughters, or bond to the other cultists. However, she tried to psychologically manipulate Lara by reminding her of her dead sisters, and is willing to pardon Lara if she kills Jack while he is meditating and hands over her dagger, even though her past actions strongly suggest that she does not care for them, a sign of her manipulative personality. Moreover, she had no problem with killing her own daughter when Lara betrays her cause. Her obsession with killing Chris and his allies proves to be her ultimate downfall, as she let her guard down long enough for Lara to impale her with her own arrow to prevent her from killing Quagmire. Powers and abilities Abilities= * Enhanced Endurance: The Cult Leader gave birth to septuplets with little difficulty. After doing so, she was able to get back on her feet immediately without any signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Agility: The Cult Leader is able to jump on the top of a rock formation with such nimbleness without losing her balance. * Skilled Assassin: She proved that she could train her daughters to be top-notched assassins. She also did a good job in erasing any compassion or distractions they have that keeps them from their mission. She is shown to be skilled enough to fight against Lara, managing to overwhelm her daughter multiple times. * Leadership Skills: She did lead the other cult members in overseeing the training of her daughters which turned them into Anti-Chris Griffin assassins. * Enhanced Archery: She is skilled enough to create a hail of arrows similar to the Three Blind Snipers with only one bow. * High Durability: The Cult Leader managed survived a long fall from a cliff and only received an injured leg as an result. |-| Battle stats and additional information= * Name: The Cult Leader (real name unknown) * Origin: Family Guy (originally), The Last Jedi * Gender: Female * Age: At least early 40s or late 30s *'Tier:' At least 7-C *'Attack Potency:' At least Town Level (Outmatched Lara both times they fought) *'Speed:' Likely Relativistic+ (can easily keep up with Lara) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Speed:' At least Star Class (traded blows with Lara) *'Durability:' At least Star Level *'Stamina:' Very high (Able to fight off Lara. Gave birth to seven children all at once and got up like nothing happened) *'Range:' Standard melee attacks. Tens of meters with bow and arrow. *'Standard Equipment:' A bow and arrow, ritual knife and darksaber *'Intelligence:' Extremely knowledgeable in martial arts, teaching the inhumanly skilled Lara everything she knows. Also possesses great leadership skills and is a master at manipulation. Highly talented in stealth and tracking people down. Trivia *The Cult Leader, alongside Sideshow Bob and the Imperial Royal Guard are the only The Last Jedi villains to be considered Pure Evil. In fact, the reason why the Cult Leader is so monstrous is because the producers wanted to avert the "Evil Is Cool" trope that is prevalent among many other villains in the series. *Her true name is never revealed. *Since Ernie was destroyed in the past, her daughters would have never been born and she wouldn't have been killed. But how it affected her existence is unknown, although she presumably never became evil in the first place due to Ernie's absence. *Her name was originally "The Lord Mother". Category:The Last Jedi Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Assassin Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Ninja Category:Evil Teachers Category:Delusional Category:Heretics Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Archers Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Game Changer Category:Hunters Category:Pure Evil Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Complete Monster Category:Lustful Villains Category:Lust Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed